The Devil's Inn
WARNING: SOME CURSING! DISCLAIMER: This is inspired by various horror movies I have seen, with lots o f spin offs. Hey! I know I SHOULD be updating Titans..... but I really want to start this Halloween Competition story. So... yeah. Prolouge A hotel in the middle of the woods with a cute name. Nothing suspicious, just a kind family runned bussiness. So when there car mysteriously breaks down, a group of high school kids don't even blink an eye before checking in for the night. But they are in for a scare. The kind looking family is not who they say they are. Not everyone will make it out. And those who do, might just wish they didn't... Chapter 1 The girl runs down the hall... scampering like a squirrel and sobbing as she falls to the floor. She looks up in misery as a figure stands infront of her, "Please... nooo, please! I'll do anything! NO! NO! NO!" Her pleas are cut short by a knife to her face. The man looks down in disgust. "Don't ever beg," he says as he spit on her corpse. Two Days Later Parker drives slowly down ther winding road in the middle of no where. His friends are partying in the back. Tetra is practically stripping as she kisses Hudson. They are the sluts of the group. Everyone else is more level headed. Drey sits in the front next to Parker. Killigan sips on some chamange as she gossips with Felicity about everyone around them. Micah laughs as Zil throws up out the window. No one is sure how those two ended up in the same van as them. Apparently everyone had a little too much to drink at the prom and they were way too lose. The only reason Parker wasn't drunk was that he was sobbing over his girl friend cheating on him... for the past two years of their three year relationship. Even drunk Drey is as boring as ever "Did youuu know-" hiccup "that the golden gate bridge is actually orange! LIKE THE FRUIT!" Parker rolls his eyes as he tries to find a sign pointing towards Route 13. They've been in the middle of nowhere for almost an hour without a single indication of where they were. He wasn't even sure he was still in West Virgina. The directions back from the after party said that they would have reached Route 13 forty minutes ago. He sighs as he continues at 15 mph. Finally he sees a sign "''Devil's Inn 1 Mile away" ''it has a creepy drawing of a devil with a head on a plater. '''I'll pass.' ''He thinks as he passes the drive way. The cabin behind it actually looks nice and cozy... maybe he should ask for direction... he thinks then the car alost swerves out of control. Parker slams the breaks as everyone around him screams... they're going to crash! Chapter 2 The car screached to a stop seconds before they crashed into the oak. "Oh my gosh! What the heck happened!?" Tetra screeched. Parker sat there staring ahead stunned at what just happened. He snapped back when Hudson pushed out of the car. He exited with Micah and Zil and Drey. They walked around the car... then they spotted the flat tires.... all of them. "That's creepy..." Zil muttered, "it's like, impossible for all tires to pop at one." Parker was looking around for anything that could of cause it, but the ground was completely flat. He didn't notice the spikes that were pulled back to the side of the road. The girls poured out of the car... wait there were 4 girls. Right, everyone forgot about Alleria. She is the quietest girl in the school. Parker can't even remember when she got into the car. The girls begin blabbering about what could have happened. "Quiet!" Parker yells. "We need to get a tow truck here as soon as possible. Can anyone get signal?" Everyone pulls out there cell phone and quickly begin to panic when none of them work. Parker's not surpised they are in the middle of the woods for goodness sake. "Alright, we can head back to that hotel and call from there." Tetra sighs "How far away is it? 'Cuz I got heels on." "Not far, like a half of a mile." So they set out heading back the way they came. None of them even bothers to look back at the car. Chapter 3 The woman at the front of the desk seems nice enough. She is big and jolly and holds the hand of a boy no older than 8. They introduce themselves as Beverly and Eric Natas. They own this place along with there father, Nick. "Do you guys have a phone?" Parker questions. "Sorry, sweetie, our lines went down in a storm a few days ago. But we have the company coming to fix it tomorrow," she explains, "I can give you a suite room on the house, it should fit all of you." Parker is taken aback by this ladies kindness. He walks back to his friends and explains their predicament. They all seems beyond tired and quickly agree. Parker thanks Beverly and excepts their key. When they've all gone up stairs Beverly wispers into her walkie talkie, "Nine, room 1300, high school seniors." Meanwhile, Parker opens up the room and everyone floods in. The room has a long line of beds, 8 of them and then a small pull out couch. It looks like an orphanage. But they don't care Drey takes the pull out and everyone else gets onto a bed. Everyone is asleep in a minute, except Parker. He lies there listening to the sounds of everyone sleeping. He then hears a strange sound... just every so lightly hear can hear an extra sound... the sound of some one adjusting themselves, but without the creaks of the old bed... like floor boards. There was something wrong... there were way to many breaths... not just nine... it was like some one was trying to breath the same time as a sleeping person. Parker was getting very paranoid. If there are too many breaths then some one must be hear... where... where! He put two plus two together, and slowly every so slowly peeked under the bed... and stared at the red eyes of a man. Chapter 4 Parker lets lose a scream and jumps off the bed... horror and panic overtakes him. Everyone around him jumps up and begins to panic as men emerge from underneath the beds of alll of them. Tetra screeches as one of them reaches out to grab her. She runs over to everyone else. "Get away!" Drey screams. "Well hello everyone..." the man who was under Parker's bed seems to be the leader, "I'm Nick Natas the owner of this fine operation. We just love to have you as guests. It means that we will be nice and full..." Tetra loses it she screams as she runs forward trying to push through the line of men in front of the door. Nick doesn't hesitate to stick his knife through her gut. She falls to the floor. A man drags her away, and then the sickening sounds begin. "Oh my GOD! They're eating her!" Killigan sobs. She turns away to be sick, Alleria begins to sob, and Felicity crumbles to the floor. Drey turns green and joins in with Killigan, and Micah and Zil begin to hold each other out of fear. Parker feels like shit... he wants to bend over and join the others. But he needs to get them out of here. Nick smiles at the kids in front of him. His face changes... it becomes a pale shade of grey, his eyes turn red with black slits, and his mouth stretches to a twisted smile. "Now, we are going to play a fun game of Hide and go Kill. You each have 10 minutes to hide. Don't bother trying to escape, the doors are bolted shut. Good luck your times starts now." Chapter 5 The kids stare in horror at the creature. Finally Hudson takes off, followed by the others. They sprint into the hallway and to the stairs. Parker quickly suggest that they pair up and take off. Zil and Micah jump off at the third floor, Killigan and Felicity at the forth, and Hudson and Drey on the fifth, leaving Alleria and Parker for the sixth. Third Floor The two boys grab each others arms as they walk down the hallway trying to get into the rooms. Each time they come up blank. Finally they find an open door they burst in and finding a pile of corpses, only corpses are only too kind to describe the horrors. They are just skeletons, with bits of muscle and gore stuck to them. They exit as quickly as possible only to be face to face with one of the horrible, devil-like thing that traps them here. "What are you?" Zil asks. "We are what some people call vampires, or ghosts, maybe the undead, but really we prefer the term Devil." The creature sneers. The boys glance at each other and try to burst past the creature, the thing is momentarily stunned and lets them brush by. They run quickly, stumbling against each other. They turn the corner only be right next to the creature again. Micah screeches and Zil trembles as the creature pulls out a knife. The two boys stare at each other, then at the monster. Its face is full of twisted glee as it lunges forward and jams its knife into the boy closest to it. The other screams in horror, and races down the hall trying to escape the sound of his friend being ripped to shreds for food. Fourth Floor Killigan and Felicity are petrified as they turn each corner of the hallway. They reach one end of the hotel, so they quickly turn around and walk back. "They won't kill us right?" Felicity whispers. "No... they can't. It's like illegal." Killigan responds, she wasn't even fooling herself. They were going to die... right here in this hotel, by the hands of whatever creature that thing was. Felicity begins to sob, "I just- wanna go hooome..." she cries like a home sick 4 year old. Her brown eyes are full of tears. Seeing her friend like this causes Killigan to begin to cry, the droplet's of salty water pour out her sea blue eyes. They don't notice that they are literaly right under a survaliance camera, and just a few floors below them the Devils are getting ready for another meal. Killigan eventually yanks up Felicity and they continue, checking a room everyonce and a while. As they reach the stair case it booms open and Satan's followers flow out. The girls shriek and run away, but Killigan trips. Felicity stops for a second, sobs and continues on. The Devils stop for a moment a few stopping, but more pour out chasing the girl with brown hair. Felicity tries the next door... praying and wishing it was open. It was. She runs inside and quickly scans a place to hide. She decides the closet will be the best. She jumps in and closes the door a millisecond before the front door swings open. She expect it to be a creature with a hideous face... instead its Beverly. Felicity tries not to throw up as she imagines what made the lady so plump. "Sweetie... just come out," she says, her voice full of honey, "We aren't going to hurt you." For a second she almost believes her but then she thinks of Killigan on the floor. Beverly moves through the room, she stops in front of the dresser. From inside the closet Felicity can see Bev's reflection, but some thing is off with her name tag. Felicity gasps as she reads Beverly's last name... in the reflection Natas is Satan, of course the letters are backwards, but that doesn't mater as Beverly's face changes. Her once motherly look becomes a wall of hatred as she turns to the closet. The female Devil's were even worse then the men... because their hair still stayed in clumps. The she-Devil ripped open the closet and Felicity shrieked. Fifth Floor The boys don't talk as they hide under the sink in a random room. Both of them are cramped and feeling very claustrophobic, but neither dared complain. There minds were reeling over the sounds they just heard below them. There was a shriek and then nothing. The fear slowly inched up their spines... both of them frozen in fear and horror. There minds came up with the most gruesome possiblilities possible. They tried to block them out but they knew that the worst had happened to the two girls below. Drey began to panic. He had a sister at home... she needed him. He began to have small spazms that drove Hudson insane. They listened to the intense silence outside their cramped box. Finally they heard a creak just outside... a dark figure.... The intense fear made Hudson let out a small gasp... and the door was ripped open. Both boys screamed and rammed the creature at once. Surpisingly, it wasn't a devil. Micah scrambled away from the boys panting. "Zil... dead... third floor... eaten... monsters." Hudson quickly got fed up, "Shut up... they're probably following you!" With that the three boy took off. They raced out of the room and down the hall. As they turned the corner they spotted a group of Devil's hunched over something... a clump of hair was all they saw before they took off. "WAS THAT KILLIGAN!!!" Zil yelped. Just loud enough for the groups attention. They take off after them. "YOU IDIOT!!" Hudson screams. They continue racing trying to out run the group. Hudson realizes they aren't going to make it. He shoves Zil over, sending him tumbling to the group. As he turns toward Drey to do the same he just has time to see hands pushing him over too. "Murder," Drey calls back in anger as he reaches the stairway. Sixth Floor Category:Horror